Various mechanical egg processing systems may be used to process avian eggs within a poultry hatchery facility or other egg processing facility (e.g., table eggs). In a hatchery, such mechanical egg processing systems may include, for example, a transfer system for transferring eggs from a tray associated with a setter incubator (commonly referred to as a “flat”) to a container associated with a hatcher incubator (commonly referred to as a “hatching basket”). In other instances, an example of such mechanical egg processing systems may include an egg removal system for removing certain eggs from the flats. In the case of egg removal systems, it is common practice to remove non-live eggs from live eggs to increase available incubator space, to reduce the risk of contamination, and to save vaccine costs related to in ovo inoculations. In a facility processing table eggs, the eggs may be mechanically or manually moved for a variety of reasons.
In a hatchery, eggs designated as non-live may be removed by hand or via an automated egg removal device. Such egg removal device may employ mechanical means that can crack eggs during engagement therewith. In other instances, automated egg removal devices may employ suction-type lifting devices employing vacuum systems that require additional mechanisms and power requirements to function. Furthermore, such suction-type lifting devices may be difficult to maintain and clean, particularly after engaging a non-viable egg (infertile or containing a dead embryo) that explodes due to bacterial build-up within the egg. Additionally, the polymer-based suction cup may become deformed about the lip area after continuous use, thereby affecting the suction and lifting ability of the lifting device. In addition, the suction-type lifting devices do not straighten eggs oriented at an angle in the egg flat.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an egg grasp device and associated system capable of capturing eggs in a simplified manner and having the flexibility to account for eggs of various shapes, sizes, and orientations, and further optionally providing the additional function of straightening eggs oriented off-axis. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an associated method that would simplify and facilitate improved securement of eggs.